


This Hole in my Heart is for You

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p><p>The Winchester brothers have known pain. Felt heartbreak. Seen death that should not be. Survived together. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hole in my Heart is for You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I wanted to inflict maximum heartbreak for some reason. Please be advised.

**"We made a hell of a team back there."**

Until two years later when Sam’s soul left his empty husk of a broken body in his brother’s arm. Dean carried the body of his brother, lover, soulmate by himself to grieve alone. With the right maneuvering, Sam just appeared to be sleeping, arms over his stomach and head tilted. If not for the hollowness inside, Dean would could believe that. The void could only be satisfied with one thing. The dusty taste of the demon’s lips a small price to pay for their team to be together again - Sam’s chapped lips and eager tongue would easily drive the taste from his mouth when he returned.

**"It’s just you and me."**

Until Dean’s shredded body is buried six feet under and no demon will deal with the younger Winchester. Sam pleaded with any crossroad demon he could find, willing to do whatever was necessary to make sure his brother’s soul walked the Earth again. If he had to get to his knees, if he had to open his legs, if he had to loose his gag reflex - it was all worth it. They never agreed, his sacrifices never accepted, and he finished them quickly with jab to the heart and a twist of his wrist, willing them to feel his pain before destruction took them. Four months and only Ruby would play, replacement Dean, fuel for bigger things, necessary and thrown to the fringes of his existence as soon as his brother filled his arms solid and alive again.

**"We keep each other human."**

Until Lucifer fit and infected every cell in Sam’s body, filling it with his grace and blinding Sam with his radiance and cold. Maneuvered his body in ways Sam never thought possible, challenging his loyalty, making him doubt himself and Dean. Sam’s consciousness lulled by the singing grace cradling his soul, loving touches, feeling whole and paying no heed to the words tumbling from his lips. Dean’s flesh under his own drew him out, made him feel, see, hear, know - know his mission. He offered a smile to his brother before he disappeared from this world, human in spirit, Archangel trapped in his body, never to see the light again.

**"You gotta believe me. You’ve gotta make it stone number one."**

Until Dean disappeared in a shower of black goo and deafening boom. Sam froze. Dean was gone, gone, not there, gone. Crowley spoke and taunted, stealing Kevin in his wake, but Sam heard little more than a buzz, just the smallest of pings on his radar. Gone. Stone number one was gone. His world crumbled, imploded as Dean had exploded, blurring his eyes and numbing his mind. Somehow he found himself with a dog, in a house, with a woman who understood the numbness. There was no foundation to build, so he let her stay and explored the rubble together.

**"You and me, come whatever."**

Until two blades work as one to change Dean’s soul and human life. Sam knew nothing of the change until it was too late - he didn’t know the body he cleaned, the one he knew more intimately than he knew his own, had blood pumping through its veins again, green eyes clouded with black ink and hand filled with power. The whiskey settled heavy in Sam’s stomach as he spoke with Crowley, listened as the demon spoke through blood flecked lips, voice soft and trembling as Sam sliced another layer of skin from Crowley’s hand, demanding information. The bedroom was empty when Sam gave Crowley a break, bedsheets rumpled, doorway cracked straight through the devil’s trap etched in the wood. 

**“I’m not gonna leave you.”**

Until he does.


End file.
